cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Aquisgrana
40 |totalstrength = 954,370 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 23,859 |totalnukes = 203 |rank = 130 |score = 3.77 }} The Republic of Aquisgrana (RoA) was a blue team alliance that was established in June 2009. RoA is committed to fast growth through the practices of aggressive aiding and tech dealing. On the whole, the alliance has made a strong devotion to democracy and strives for all members to have an equal voice. The alliance is currently expanding its foreign ties, recently joining the MADP bloc AZTEC. History RoA was formed largely by former members of The German Empire, who were searching for a new beginning. Six current ministers and three former ministers of the German Empire set out on their own to establish RoA with several new ideals in mind. These tenets were established to shape RoA now, and in the future. with these ideals in mind, RoA signed a protectorate agreement with Nueva Vida, cementing hopes for a bright future. Growth was furthered when, on September 7, 2009, the Republic of Aquisgrana merged with Monolith and through continued recruitment RoA reached 500,000 nation strength in late October. On June 14, 2010 Republic of Aquisgrana finished its long process of the constitution amendment. Among many minor changes and fixing mistakes in the constitution, the most important decision was to abolish the Concilium Civitatis. The legislature of the Republic of Aquisgrana will from now on include two institutions instead of three- Concilium Ministrorum and Conclavis Populi. The Eight Tenets The Republic of Aquisgrana is guided by eight core principles that were envisioned by its founders after they left the German Empire. The tenets are as follows: * Establish a proactive Foreign Affairs department * Denounce the establishment of untenable protectorates * Trust, befriend, and assist all allies of the Republic * Eradicate inactivity from the alliance base * Recognize that an elite economic sector is crucial for alliance growth * Ensure that no sole member has too much power * Create an active and working judicial system * Guarantee an active community and strong education for all citizens Charter The Charter, the most important document within the Republic of Aquisgrana, provides the legal foundations for the alliance's legal system, government, members and military. The Charter establishes the government and declares the sovereignty of the Republic. It also lays the foundations for the democratic government of the Republic, as well as the Minister's Council. Government and politics Government Officials The Republic of Aquisgrana is a deliberative parliamentary republic with state authority being vested in the Parliament of the Republic, the bicameral legislature of the Republic. It consists of two chambers, the Concilium Ministrorum and Concilium Populi. The Concilium Ministrorum is the upper chamber of the Parliament, which consists of the current members of the cabinet headed by the Magistratus, the head of state of the Republic. The Concilium Populi which is the elected chamber of Parliament which is selected by members of the alliance to represent them. The switch over from a tricameral to a bicameral Parliament occurred after the June 9th, 2010 amendment to the Constitution. Foreign Relations As part of the 1st Tenent, the Republic of Aquisgrana commands a powerful Foreign Affairs department that is committed to maintaining and improving the Republic's relations with alliances throughout Planet Bob. RoA has traditionally worked to maintain excellent relations with its closest allies, the Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic & Combat Treaty and Nordreich. Its is well respected around the Planet Bob and maintains friendly relations with many alliances. Aquisgrana News *Recruitment Thread *RoA joins AZTEC MADP Bloc *Nordreich-RoA MDoAP Announcement *WAPA-RoA ODP Announcement *NUHF-RoA ODP Announcement *TFD-RoA PIAT Announcement Category:Blue team alliances Category:AZTEC Category:Blunity